Jealousy and Skewed Perceptions
by TheFreakyGirl
Summary: Jane and Kevin are at a wedding when Kevin gets a little jealous, leading to an argument. So what happens next? Crossover P.S. I Love You/27 Dresses


******A/N: Basically I've always wanted to see a snippet of Jane and Kevin's life together before they got married, so that's where this story comes from.**

**I like to think that Kevin is quite possessive, seeing as his wife ran off with his college room-mate an' all. **

**Oh, and this story is slightly AU, seeing as it's set about a year into their relationship, and in the film they get married after a year. So just...imagine that the wedding's been pushed back a few months. **

**The storyline is loosely based around the P.S. I Love You beginning, where they're arguing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katherine Heigl, James Marsden or the film 27 Dresses OR P.S. I Love You. **

**Jealousy ****and ****Skewed Perceptions**

Jane stalked up the stairs to the apartment with Kevin following behind her, just as angry. She unlocked their front door and walked through, giving him about four milliseconds to get in before she slammed the door. Kevin just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I still don't understand what you're so angry about," She said in frustration. "I was just talking to him,"

"He had his hand all over you!" He argued.

"Lewis is married to my sister! He's my brother in law. For God's sake stop being so bloody possessive," She said.

"I've seen the way Lewis looks at you. He was practically drooling Jane!"

"Oh I'm surprised you hardly noticed."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't miss the way that you stared at that bridesmaid! I thought you said you liked to look at the groom at a wedding, not the slutty maid of honour!" Kevin snorted.

"And you call _me _possessive,"

"Because you are, you don't even like me looking at another man!" Jane walked into the kitchen and switched the kettle on, doing what all British do in an argument. Make a cup of tea. She had hoped to get away from him, but Kevin followed her.

"Do you not trust me? Is that it?" She asked, furiously spooning sugar into her mug.

"Of course I trust you but-,"

"Well obviously you don't, because otherwise you wouldn't sulk like a child whenever I talk to a man other than you!"

"That is ridiculous-,"

"Oh really, I can name three times off the top of my head. My cousin's wedding, last week at the bar, today!"

"What's so bad about being protective?"

"It's constricting and – oh, I can't be around you like this!" Jane finished her tea and carried it into the living room. Kevin, again, followed her, undoing his tie and undoing the first couple of buttons of his shirt.

"You're overreacting," He replied exasperatedly.

"You were about two seconds away from hitting him!"

"I'll say it again, _he's my brother-in-law._" She said slowly, as if it was ridiculous that she had to repeat it. "Lewis and Tess have been married for a couple of months now. I mean really, they got together a month after we did!"

"That doesn't matter!"

"Don't be such an idiot, Kevin."

"I'm not an idiot. If you really want to run off with him why don't you?" He was shouting now.

"That's what it is, isn't it? You're jealous! This has nothing to do with me; this is about your skewed perception of yourself!"

"This is ridiculous! I have no skewed perception of myself, I'm fine, it's _you _with the problems," Her face turned redder, and Kevin almost cringed, waiting for her to explode.

"How dare you!" She stood up off of the sofa and started physically pushing his chest.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, not moving.

"Get out, GET OUT!" Her voice was shaking with anger.

"Why do I have to get out?" She started beating his torso lightly with her fists. "We paid for this apartment together! It's just as much mine as yours!" He reached down and gripped her wrists, halting her attack. Jane was breathing heavily, her face inches from Kevin's. And then she relaxed, pressing her face into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pressing his lips to the top of her head. They whispered 'I'm sorry' repeatedly to each other, as Jane slid her arms around his waist. She kissed his chest, then his neck, up to his jaw and the corner of his mouth, still apologising. Kevin's hand moved to her chin, his lips covering hers and effectively silencing her.

"I went too far, I'm sorry-," He mumbled against her lips. She shook her head.

"No, no, no it was my fault. I shouldn't have been so harsh-," They spoke over one another, both stumbling to get their words out.

"Took it too far-,"

"Just been stressed out lately-,"

"I love you," He blurted and Jane's eyes flew open as he stilled, realising what he'd just said.

"That's the first time you've ever said that to me," She said,

"Y-yeah," He looked terrified, like it was the typical stereotype for women to have a fear of commitment. "You don't have to say it back, I mean I just…" Kevin trailed off as Jane ran her hand through his curly hair and smiled radiantly.

"I love you too," She kissed his lips softly and Kevin lifted her up into a strong hug, burying his face in her shoulder.

They were kissing again as Kevin walked her back towards their bedroom.

**A/N: Just in case it isn't clear, what happened was Jane and Kevin were at her cousin's wedding and Kevin thought that Tess's husband (Lewis) was flirting with Jane and he got jealous...if anything else was was confusing let me know and I'll edit the story or...something...**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
